


The Ring (Pop)

by somefangirl



Series: Any problems with that, Pirate King? [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ring Pop, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefangirl/pseuds/somefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy asks for a ring and recieved a ring pop. But what did he need a ring for in the first place? "It's a surprise!" he says. Well, of course the Straw Hats are going to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring (Pop)

"Hey, Nami, do you have a ring?" Luffy asked, walking up to the navigator.

"What do you need a ring for?" Nami looked up at him from the lawn chair she was sitting in. He smiled brightly.

"It's a surprise!" He said. "I figured that, since you keep all the treasure, you would have a ring."

"Sorry, Luffy, I sold all the treasure for cash. And then used a ton of it at the celebration at the last island." She said, slightly irritated at the end of the sentence. Luffy didn't notice the irritation, though, and simply pouted.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Chopper said, walking out on deck.

"We don't have any rings." Luffy said.

"I do!" Chopper announced. Luffy's face lit up as Chopper dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a mulitcolored package. He then opened it, pulling out a red candy ring pop with a green bottom*.

"Will this work?" He asked, holding it out to Luffy. The boy's eyes practically sparkled as he took it.

"Yeah! Thank you Chopper! This is perfect!" Luffy cried.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty cool. I would've worn it myself, but... well..." Chopper looked to his hooves. "I don't have fingers." A hand came out of the ground to pat him on the back reassuringly as Luffy ran off with his new prize.

"I wonder what he's up to?" Nami said aloud as the boy ran into the galley, only to be shoved back out seconds later by an angry blond.

"Why not we find out?" Robin said, closing her book and getting up. She, Nami, and Chopper followed Luffy as he stood in the middle of the deck. He ran off to the men's quarters. He walked out only a moment later, looking dejected, before his eyes hardened with determination. He ran off into the store room and the group followed nearby.

"What are you guys doing?" Usopp asked.

"Luffy is up to something." Nami said. "He wanted a ring, so Chopper gave him a ring pop. Now we're waiting to see what he does with it."

"A ring? Why does Luffy-san need a ring?" Brook said, walking up behind the group.

"Dunno. That's what we're trying to find out." Nami said.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Franky said. Nami wondered, breifly, why everyone was suddenly walking up to her, Robin, and Chopper, and joining the conversation.

"We did. He said it was a 'surprise'" Chopper said. Just then, Sanji walked out of the galley. Before he could announce that dinner was ready, however, a hand appeared over his mouth and silenced him. Sanji looked around until his eyes settled to the group, mildly confused (and mostly in love because Robin-chwan's beautiful hand had blossomed onto his face!). A few of them waved him over as the hand disappeared.

"What's going on over here?" He said as he walked over.

"Luffy needed a ring for some 'surprise' so we gave him a ring pop and now we want to know what he's going to do with it." Nami supplied. As she was finishing her sentence, Zoro climbed down from the crow's nest. Before The group could call him over, however, Luffy ran up to him with the ring behind his back.

"What's he doing?" Chopper asked.

"You don't think that..." Usopp trailed off, looking around at the others. His question was answered when their captain got down on one knee and held the ring pop out to a very flustered and confused swordsman. He took the ring and put it on, and Luffy smiled brightly and wrapped Zoro in a huge hug.

"Awwwwww!" Nami cooed. "How adorable!"

"Adorable indeed." Robin said, giggling.

"...With a ring pop, though?" Usopp asked.

"That's so... Luffy" Sanji said, shaking his head.

"I think it's sweet!" Brook said, laughing.

"So does that make Zoro the future Pirate Queen?" Chopper asked, sending Sanji, Usopp, Brook, and Nami into a fit of giggles.

"What a SUPER wedding they'll have!" Franky said loudly, catching the newly-engaged couple's attention to the laughing group. Zoro went from a marimo to a tomato as his face turned red from embarrassment. Luffy, however, was blissfully uneffected as he grabbed Zoro's hand and ran up to them, asking what was so funny and when dinner would be ready.

* * *

At the next island, the two were married on the beach. Everyone there was smiling all throughout the night. The only thing anyone found out-of-place about the couple (other than the obvious things like green hair and Devil Fruit abilities) were the rings: One wore a red candy ring pop with a green bottom, while the other wore a green candy ring pop with a red bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> *I didn't know what the bottom part that actually goes on your finger was called, but i figured writing "a red candy ring pop with a green holder part thingy" wouldn't cut it. And I thought calling it a band would confuse people b/c they might think the ring pop had stripes.
> 
> Well, anyway, i know it's short but I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
